Afternoon Delights
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: It's finals week, and Weiss is trying to study. Neo would like to do anything but that. Weisscream and Calico
1. Neapolitan

Rhythmic clacks could be heard against the pavement, a skirt flowing gently against the wind and the thighs they covered... Keys eventually sounding off as Weiss pulled them from her purse to unlock her front door.

College student right in the middle of finals week, and an intern at her father's company, Weiss Schnee was a lot of things; _busy_ was right on the top of the list of the things she entertained to be.

And as such, she usually liked to come home, brew a fresh pot of coffee, relax on the couch and get some studying done. She didn't like to be bothered while she was task-focused, and she didn't enjoy breaking concentration, though regaining it would be an easy feat for someone like her. On top of this, this was her last semester before graduating, and there was no way she'd allow her grades to drop now, of all times. Distractions were simply not tolerated! However, there was always an exception to every rule, and that rule took the form of a petite sleeping figure, loosely wrapped up in sheets on one side of Weiss' bed.

' _Napping again? This makes the fourth time in a row this week. Then again, she can afford it. It baffles me how someone like this could ever surpass me in academic achievement, but…'_

Neo often took naps when she waited for Weiss to get home. She had morning classes, often just two days a week because she sincerely thought spreading out classes through a four or five day period was a waste of a perfectly good day. She preferred to get them done promptly so that she could have free time; lots of that free time spent with her more uptight lover.

Though Neo stayed over quite often, Weiss owned the apartment and chose to let Neo have one of three spare keys she'd made for the door.

"I'd better get some work done while she's unconscious," Weiss muttered to herself offhandedly.

Weiss changed into more comfortable clothes, foregoing pants altogether and throwing on a loose t-shirt. Dragging her notebook and textbooks off the dining table she'd tossed them on, she made her way into her bedroom to study in the comfort of her sheets. She glanced at the sleeping girl once more, smiling inwardly before crawling onto the free side of the bed and resting her study materials on her lap.

This was one of the few moments Weiss had to herself to work, actually not being called upon by Ruby or Yang to hang out. Weiss recalled Ruby saying something about studying today? It wasn't like she believed that _Yang_ would be studying, but perhaps Ruby put the reins on her for once and sat her down. Yang would be graduating this semester as well, and so she was sure Ruby was scared for her sister's place in the commencement.

Several minutes passed, and Weiss was finally on a roll with her studying. Her eyes darted down pages with little effort, her hands jotting down important notes every now and then. She was probably about half way finished with today's session, she guessed, before she heard and felt a stir to her right.

Rising from her slumber was Neo, groggy and hair in a tussled mess. The smaller girl rubbed her eyes and yawned before turning her attention to Weiss, to which she greeted with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So you're finally awake."

She was only met with a smirk, an expression which annoyed the hell out of Weiss half the time.

"I've got to get this done, Neo, so just—!" Weiss' breath hitched suddenly as she felt a chilly hand snake its way up her bare leg under the covers. Oh god. She was in one of her 'moods' again.

"Oh no, not this time. If you can just wait, I'll be finished in an hour or so, okay!?"

Whenever Neo woke up from a nap—Actually, whenever Neo did _anything_ really, she was always incredibly… Motivated, so to speak. Weiss should have known better than to study next to her, for fear that she might wake up and want to have sex again, but she couldn't help it. Even though she was a menace with a full-charged libido during the day, she was just so darn adorable while she slept.

Silence was Neo's only reply to Weiss' objections, running her fingertips over the exposed skin, trying to get a rise out of the girl. It was clear that Weiss was trying to ignore her by huffing and keeping her eyes glued to her notebook, but there wasn't much she could do when you've got a girl's hand tugging at your underwear.

Neo simply smiled at Weiss, knowing damn well she couldn't resist her for long. She fluttered her nails over the leg, traveling down to her calf but soon back up again, teasing Weiss by brushing over her inner thighs and over her underwear every once in a while. Weiss was biting her lip at this point, swearing she wouldn't give in to Neo's persuasive nature, but _holy shit_ was that difficult.

Neo's hand made its way to Weiss' stomach, slipping under the shirt, once again brushing her fingertips along the pale skin while the woman in question so desperately tried to remain calm at the contact. Inch by inch, her hand moved _just_ a little closer to the curve of Weiss' breasts, though covered by a cute, lacey bra. Neo helped herself and chose to cup one breast gently, kneading it slowly while watching the reaction from Weiss' now extremely red face.

Feeling satisfied with her work thus far, Neo shifted closer to Weiss, their bodies now easily touching. Weiss continued to attempt to read her book, even while bearing the brunt of the onslaught the other girl was throwing at her. Neo leaned in to plant a tiny kiss on Weiss' neck, a start of a string of many that trailed down past her throat, her clavicle, and eventually down to the top of her breasts. Each kiss was chaste, much, _much_ unlike Neo herself, her lips grazing along heated skin in an almost grueling manner.

Neo finally reached over to Weiss' book and covered the pages, making sure she snagged the girl's attention at long last. Those mischievous two-toned eyes of hers never failed to melt Weiss' icy exterior, communicating something that simply didn't need words.

Weiss stared back at her with intensity, perhaps even a tinge of anger, but eventually she gave in and closed her notebook, gathering her materials and unwillingly placing them on the floor. Neo took this opportunity to crawl on top of Weiss, capturing her lips with an appetite that could not be sated. One hand cradled Weiss' jaw, the other hand holding her waist still, occasionally trailing beneath the bra and around Weiss' back. The smaller girl pressed her lips harder against Weiss', enjoying the squeaks she would get in reply. Moments passed, and a forceful tongue pushed its way past Weiss' lips. The two connected and reconnected several times, breathing getting labored and short, bodies heating up at the intimate dance.

Neo liked to nip at Weiss' lips, and today was certainly no different. Her teeth took the soft flesh in its grip, nibbling to elicit sounds very few people have heard from her before. Growing ever impatient, Weiss pushed one side of Neo to flip her onto her back, mounting the girl before she could retaliate. She pressed her body onto the smaller girl's with the most impure intention, this time taking the lead with yet another hard kiss. Neo wasn't against Weiss on top, excited that her lover wanted to switch things up every once in a while. She held Weiss' waist in position, sitting upright from her reclining position to meet Weiss face to face. Weiss responded to this by wrapping her arms around Neo's neck, hugging the girl close in hopes that she'd get the hint and kiss her just a bit more. She did just that, hugging Weiss' waist tightly and proceeding to kiss her neck—a spot Weiss quite liked, as a matter of fact.

"You're— _nngh_ —You're really overzealous today, aren't you?"

She was met with an unhooking of her bra and two small yet rough hands massaging her breasts in an agonizingly slow fashion. Slow was something Weiss _really_ hated.

Her face never redder, Weiss couldn't help but to respond with the motion by bringing her body down to meet Neo's hips, grinding into her with passion that was nearly unrivaled.

The two embraced as such for a while, hearts beating out of their chests, lips swollen from non-stop kissing…

Neo glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table and frowned. Her eyes returned to Weiss' and although there was a moment of reprieve, she eventually reached up to pull her into one more kiss before gently pushing her off her lap.

"You're going already…?" Her voice was surprised and unsettled, but after glancing at the clock as well, understanding. "Ah, well. All right."

Neo sat at the bedside while she pulled on her shoes, making sure she didn't leave anything behind. Weiss sat next to her, slightly dejected that she couldn't stay for just a bit more, despite her originally wanting to _not_ partake in their routine activities today.

One last kiss and Neo made her silent goodbye, carefully exiting the room. Weiss could hear the opening and closing of the door, and the subsequent locking that followed.

* * *

A few hours later, Weiss was just about finished with her studying for today and was preparing a cup of evening coffee when she heard the door unlocking once more. The second of the spare keys has finally come back home.

Footsteps echoed through the apartment and a woman walked in with groceries in hand, placing the bags on the dining room table to put away later on.

"Finally done studying?"

Weiss answered, "For today, at least. Now, tell me again Blake, _why_ is it that you insist on buying groceries when you know I have that all taken care of?" She stood up to greet her long-time girlfriend, crossing her arms in front of her.

Blake took this opportunity bring Weiss' lips to hers briefly, running her hands down the girl's arms lovingly. "Because my ultra-busy girlfriend is far too occupied to go shopping while she's slaving away over homework, that's why."

* * *

 **a/n** : I am just so rude. I'm really feeling the Weisscream today. Let me know how it was!

Also yes Weiss is.. questionable in her actions in this one, but Neo is a questionable partner choice for her altogether, and there are some things that human emotions make you do that you end up regretting. *shrug


	2. Calico

Shuffling papers and jotting down notes, Blake was winding down her work day at the law firm. There wasn't too much left to do, but she often liked to get started on the schedule for the next day, just so she wouldn't have to worry about it later on. Leaning back in her chair, she quickly traced her pen along the lines of text to aid in her reading. After what seemed to be the last line, Blake tossed the pen and paper back onto the desk and stretched her arms above her head. Finally, she was finished for today.

A demure knock resounded at her door, to which Blake answered, "What is it?"

"A.. "Neo" is here to see you. Should I tell her to leave?" The secretary asked, her voice unsure. She wasn't _Blake's_ secretary, but it was no secret that this secretary did have a penchant for Miss Belladonna nonetheless.

"… No, it's fine. Let her in."

"A-Are you sure? I can—"

"Velvet, I said it's fine."

Nothing more was said, her office door opened unceremoniously. Neo slipped through nimbly, shutting the door steadfast behind her. She locked it, unashamed. Blake watched her make her way toward her desk.

She sighed at the girl, reshuffling her papers in an orderly fashion. "Neo, what are you doing here? I told you I—"

Neo's lips crashed into Blake's, the smaller girl's fingers running through Blake's hair, down her cheeks, neck, and eventually to her chest. She was forceful, as she usually was, using her thumb to pry open Blake's mouth a little to attempt to slip her tongue in. Neo brought one knee onto Blake's chair to steady herself, but all contact was suddenly lost as she felt Blake shove her away.

" _Don't_ ever do that again. I explicitly made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with you from now on," she spat, wiping her mouth.

As expected, Neo said nothing. She only looked at Blake condescendingly, like she couldn't _believe_ she was rejected by the girl. _Nobody_ rejects Neo.

"Don't give me that look, either! I can't.. What we were doing was nothing. It was stupid, _so_ stupid of me, and I can't regret it enough. I can't ever live this down. I haven't even told my girlfriend yet! I need you to leave. Now."

Neo leaned her hip on Blake's desk, unwilling to leave. She didn't want to back down from Blake. It was true, a few weeks ago, Blake wanted to end their short tryst, but Neo can't take no for an answer. Nevertheless, Neo already knew that Blake was seeing Weiss. And she _also_ had her claws in Weiss at the moment. When would she ever get the chance to mess with a couple like this again? It was unthinkable, and the girl simply stared at Blake harder, crossing her arms.

"Stop doing that. Just stop it, okay? I told you, we're done. I'm not messing up what I have for a mistake like you." Blake was suddenly taken aback by her own words. It's true, the animosity she felt toward the object of her betrayal was strong, but she didn't have the right to call her that. A pang of regret shot through Blake like a bullet and she found herself reaching out to apologize to the girl, but was met with angry eyes. Angrier than Blake had ever seen Neo.

Neo reached into her pocket, slipping out a small, silver object and snatched Blake's hand from the air. She slapped the object into her hand hard, shoving her arm back at her and turning around post-haste. She looked back at Blake, nothing short of menacing. She had the gall to call her a _mistake?_ Fine. She paused at the doorway, but turned the knob and exited soon enough.

Blake could never understand that girl. She could never understand her even when somehow, she and Neo began to seek.. solace, in one another. The extent of the relationship was purely physical, always short-lived and never sought-after. It was a darker time in Blake's life, and she wished with all her heart that she could take that time back and give it all to Weiss. She wanted to give _everything_ to Weiss.

And when Blake had finally bought an engagement ring in hopes of proposing to Weiss in the near future, she knew she had to cut ties and tell her girlfriend about the relationship. She was just never quite ready. Was _anyone_ ever ready to confess that they've cheated?

Blake finally took the time to check her palm for whatever it was Neo left her, and the sight caused her breath to hitch. She felt like time stopped around her, dread filling her chest to the brim. The weight of emotion bore down heavily on her shoulders, and she stared at the item she held in her hand.

It was Weiss' spare key. A key she'd already owned.

Cold, metal and unforgiving, she could only trace the item's outline with her eyes for so long until she had to pocket it, wanting to ask a million questions and yet at the very same time, wanting to sit in her chair and think until dawn.

Unfortunately, she was finished with work, and she had to go home. She had _wanted_ to go home. Instead, she prepared herself for a visit to Weiss.

* * *

She dragged her feet up the steps to Weiss' apartment. She had a key, but she couldn't bring herself to use it. Right now, Blake was running on auto-pilot, and she felt like she was about to crash. A wary finger rang the doorbell and waited for the answer.

Footsteps could be heard inside, and they halted momentarily before the door swung open. "Blake! You remember you do have a key, don't you?" She chimed.

There was silence at the doorway. Weiss cued in on her girlfriend's discomfort, furrowing her brow in concern. "Hey, what's wrong? Why do you look like you've been crying…?"

Blake finally shifted her eyes up to Weiss, but gently pushed past her into the house. Weiss closed the door, never taking her gaze off Blake.

Blake reached into her pocket to retrieve two identical keys. She played with them in her palm before turning around and presenting them to Weiss. "Three is a little bit too many, don't you think?" … Where did she come off needing to say that? She wished she hadn't.

Weiss picked the keys up and turned them around, "Blake, where did you get another…" She stopped her sentence, almost afraid to look up at amber eyes.

"Neo stopped by my office today. Gave me the other one." Her voice was solid, but her eyes were bloodshot.

Weiss was visibly stunned upon hearing the name. She didn't have to wait for Blake to tell her. "… Listen, it's not.. I-It…"

But what can you say to the one you love when you confess? Everything will sound like a lie.

Weiss watched Blake cross her arms and became increasingly distressed in her pursuit to wrangle the situation. "It's nothing meaningful. I don't care for her that way, Blake, I'm just, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Holy shit, I can't believe this.." It was like hearing herself say the words pained Weiss more than it did telling them to the love of her life. Tears welled up, and she tried to choke them back, pacing back and forth, gesticulating her feelings, "It should have ended, I should have stopped it, I.. Fuck, Blake, I don't have any excuse. I don't deserve you, it was a horrible mistake!"

Blake's silence was noted, and Weiss could understand fully why she wasn't talking. She stepped forward in hopes of touching her, trying to communicate feelings, but her advances were halted by a simple question: "How long?"

Weiss retracted her hand, cheeks dampened by anguish, ".. Two months, maybe. We—"

"I don't need to hear anything else, Weiss."

The pair stood like that for several moments, neither daring to make a move or sound.

But someone always has to break the silence.

"I have to tell you something, or else I'm afraid I'll never be able to move forward with you."

Weiss' heart raced at the mention of more. Looking to Blake expectantly, she awaited the news, which came in soft, broken up whispers at her ear. The longer she listened in, the more she couldn't hold back the crying any longer. Drop after drop, they streamed down her face, dripping off her chin and staining her shirt. She briefly thought of how only minutes ago, she was ecstatic because Blake came home. Because the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with came back home to see her. Briefly.

She thought she might look upon this moment in the future and think about how funny it ought to have been that emotions could switch like night and day at the drop of a hat.

Blake finished her confession, stepping away from Weiss out of guilt; and out of contempt for herself.

That was it, Blake believed. They had _both_ done irreparable damage to their relationship, and she could only believe that Weiss wouldn't have her back. She was a Schnee, after all. Proud and relentless are two of the many ways to describe them. Of course, Blake was not happy about the news of Weiss and Neo, of all fucking people, but she was used to running away at the sense that she shouldn't be there anymore.

Blake stepped back further, not knowing if she should leave, certainly not knowing if she should stay. But leave she did, turning to head for the door. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to stick around right now. There were too many things she was feeling, and she just wanted away from it all—

She was stopped by a hand tugging at her blouse.

"I don't want you to go. Please, just stay."

. . .

Blake reluctantly reached up to grasp the hand that stopped her.

And so she stayed.

* * *

 **a/n:** I don't even know what happened, why it spiraled so out of control, and why it ended up the way it did, but I have effectively turned a story originally centered around one pairing and fluff and just completely made it about something else and just a boat load of angst.

I can't escape the Monochrome no matter what. Black and white cursed


End file.
